objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Polls
This is the place where you can put all of the polls right here. It helps users to be more active(not always true). Just make sure you know how to make a poll. Polls must be also related to BFDI/II fanfics. The best poll(that includes good English, free of swearing), but not Built-in Polls will be a featured poll. (changes monthly starting Dec. 1). Rules: Do not make spam polls or copy others' polls! Featured Poll (September 2017) Best Token? Which one of this most used tokens is the best? Win Token Immunity Token Revenge Token Yoyle Token Built-in Polls (Created by AnthonyBFDI) Poll 9 (expires January 1, 2018) Just to let you know, I need to know whatever if I can add the camp series called Battle of the Color Box. I want to add this camp series into the Wikia, but I actually not sure, because it might not relate to objects. However, some say that blocks are objects, so there is a possibly that I can add this series without getting it deleted. Can I add the Battle of the Color Box page into the wiki? Yes No Uncertain / Maybe / I don't know Please watch the following to determine it: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLK-EZQobY355BqRHHZjdqNL_f2h4lyOuF Polls (Created by everyone else) Anyone who want to join in my camp? I created a camp called Battle For The Crown. Anyone who want to join my camp? Yes! Sign me up! I'll consider about that. How about...... no? Shut up! Which Object Show tops them all...? If you don't vote on this poll, I'll cry. And I cry acid. Battle for Dream Island (Again) Inanimate Insanity (2) Object Universe/Twoniverse Object Overload Brawl of the Objects Object Mayhem Shape Battle Challenge to Win The Strive for the Million Mystique Island Animation Island The Optical and the Illusions Objects at War Wich Fanfic is the best? Wich Fanfic is awesome? the voting ends 32/13/2183937208932098(never)! Battle For SUPER Thing(best fan) Running For Vice President(freesmarter) The Battle in Space (ActualFan) Battle for Marimite Temple(Satanchu) Battle For Luxury Island (JoeandBill) Boittle Foir Droim Isloind (Gogo(Me!)) Battle For $1.000.000 on Island Camp (Cedriblocks) Battle for awesome island (aiden) Incredible Objects (elemmental(i love dis fanfic)) Brawl of the Objects Fan Fiction Wiki Should the BOTO fan fiction wiki be just as popular? Definitely I'm neutral about it Of course not Other than BFDI and II, which shows should be involved here? Other than BFDI and II, which shows should be involved here? Battle for Sleep (alivehiboy67890) Brawl of the Objects (Anko6theAnimator) Object Mayhem (UltraToons) Object Overload (XanyLeaves) Object Universe (TeenChampion) awesome island s2 awesome island s2 yes i ♡ it yea i guess i'm still here Neva heard of it na no i hate it The cancelling of BFMT How do you feel about Battle For Maritime Temple being cancelled? "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOO..." --Snowball Aww... Hmm...meh. I don't really care. Good riddance to that godawful fanfic! U:< Which fanfiction tops them all...? Answer me. I know you want to. Battle For SUPER Thing by THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! Running For Vice President by The freesmarter bfdia The Battle in Space by TheACTUALBFDIfantoeverexist101 Battle for Marimite Temple by Satanchu (cancelled) Soul Wars by Satanchu Battle For Luxury Island by JoeandBill203 Boittle Foir Droim Isloind by Gogo.......not going to say it Battle For $1.000.000 on Island Camp by Cedriblocks Battle for awesome island by Aiden Incredible Objects by ElementalRaccoon ElementalRaccon's 'The Mole' by you know who Battle for the Diamonds by Cedricblocks Battle for Dream Island Kingdoms by IASSOEF2013 Objects of Ultimate by NoNameUltimate Battle for Atlantis by Lizard7877 Battle for Ancient Castle by Dj17 "I don't know. They're all pretty bad." --Pin Best admin? Best admin? AnthonyBFDI MLBert RetrotheRetro/ZeroZeroThirteen Souleaternom Taopwnh6427 Thefreesmarter bfdia I love potatoes, right? click "no" for have a cheeseburger yes Freesmarter's obsessed with Pokemon and now she rarely goes online! Your reaction...? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Someone needs a time out from Pokemon! Grab a seat and finish RFVP! Do it already!! Argh!!! Where is she? Wait. She's gone? Yay! She's gone! Who should be the next admin? Vote now! NoNameUltimate Hurricanehunterjackson Cedricblocks ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense Collinsmbo94 Doomes.desean Do you want the 2nd Season of RFVP? Go on... Don't be shy... vote now! Yesh!!!! I'm getting impatient here!! Yup! Uh... No. Thoughts on D.I.C.T.I.O.N.A.R.Y being rebooted? Vote. Pls. Vote. Or chezburgers. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! D: Aw... Dang, well, atleast it's being rebooted. Eh, it's being rebooted. Hm, cool. Good Riddance! ...eh, wha? What is this "D.I.C.T.I.O.N.A.R.Y" you speak of? What do you think of object shows? What do you think of Object Shows? THEY ARE THE BEST CARTOONS I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! (+10) THEY ARE REALLY COOL AND ARE MY 2ND FAVORITE CARTOONS!!! (+9) THEY ARE COOL AND ARE MY 3RD FAVORITE CARTOONS! (+8) They are way better than Total Drama! (+7) I like them but they are not in the top 3 of my favorite cartoons. (+6) I like them. (+5) I like them a bit. (+4) I like them a little bit (+3) Not too bad (+2) Not bad (+1) I don't care about them. (0) They are boring. (-1) They are stupid! (-2) They are dumb! (-3) They are annoying!!! (-4) They are copies of Total Drama!!!!! (-5) They are huge copies of Total Drama!!!!!!! (-6) They are pirate copies of Total Drama!!!!!!! (-7) TOTAL DRAMA IS WAY BETTER!!!!!!!!!! (-8) THEY ARE MY 2ND MOST DISLIKED CARTOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-9) THEY ARE THE WORST CARTOONS I EVER KNOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NEVER WATCH THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-10) Say Yes Do you dislike object shows? No Soap Do you like Soap? YES! SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO BE ELIMINATED!!! Yeah, I liked her. I'm neutral about her. Who is this 'soap' you're talking about? I hated her. THAT IS MY MOST HATED OBJECT SHOW CHARACTER EV--(blows up) Who do you hate the most = who do you hate Brocoli from Object Trek Flower from BFDI Trophy from II2 Lollipop from Object Land Who should be the next admin? vote vote vote vote vote vote you are the best user NLG343 Kaija the Braixen Cutiesunflower BrownFamily1108 AllMightyAmmorite TheTwistedMangle Special Polls (only by AnthonyBFDI) List of User Rights Please remember, if an user with rights doesn't edit within 2 months, they will be demoted with 'Yes' or 'No' votes. And note, chat moderators can be also a rollback, and bureaucrats can be also an adminstrator.